Let me love you
by Ashxa15112
Summary: Clove has devolped feelings for Peeta instead of Cato but Peeta dosen't return them..How will Clove react? Rated T for cursing
1. chapter 1

**Hey,so this is a new story I hope to work on but instead of Clove falling for Cato she falls for Peeta:)** ** _Disclaimer=Dont own THG_**

 **Chapter 1**

"Faster Caraway"yells my trainer Mark.I run the fastest I can trying to aviod the lecture of being fast enough for the games.The bell rings signaling that training is over."Good luck Clove "says Mark handing me a water bottle.I drink it,wipe my face and smirk "I dont _need_ luck".

"Welcome to the 74th annual hunger games reaping I'm your escort Isabelle Furman" ( _see what I did there)_.She nods at the mayor who says his usual speech and shows the usual video.I don't care a damn all I want to do is volunteer."It's time to choose our girl tribute..Alexandra Waters"says Isabelle."I volunteer as tribute"I yell "I don't want you to volunteer"she snarls at me.Please..she wouldn't last a day.She's 13,very scrawny,and weak."I'm sorry Ms.Waters rules are rules"says Isabelle.Alexandra glares at me and whispers "You'll pay for that".I shrug and smirk at her while I make my way to the stage "What's your name dear"asks Isabelle.I roll my eyes "Don't call me "dear"and Clove Caraway".Isabelle nods impressed and proceeds "For our boy tribute...Max Harvey"reads Isabelle "I voulnteer"says a male voice shoving kids to make his way. _Well this one is an asshole_ I think to myself."Lovely what's your name"asks Isabelle "Cato Stone"he says then looks directly to my eyes "74th annual hunger games victor" "You wish"I say which makes the crowd laugh "Enough talking and shake hands"says Isabelle.I give Cato a hard squeeze which suprises him and moans quietly.I smile to myself while the Peacekeepers take me into the visting room..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps:-) So I** **'m trying to write ASAP!Anyways heres 2** **Disclaimer=Do not own THG for every chapter** **Chapter 2** "You better win Clove"says my dad sternly "Oh,I will"I say slyly "Please...come back"begs my mom.My older brother,Carlo, made it to the final 2 but was killed by the district one female,Silver,last year."I have more training than Carlo did,he should of let Case voulnteer"I say."Times up"yells a peacekeeper "COME BACK"yells my mom as my dad drags her out the door.I roll my eyes and wait for more vists.No one comes so me and Cato are taken to the train."Hurry up"yells Isabelle at us."Anything for you"says Cato kissing Isabelle's hand. _So it's becoming the favorite stardegy_ I think to myself.Isabelle slap him "Nice try"she says smirking

"Hello Clove,I'm your mentor,Enboria"says a woman with fangs."I know who you are"I say stiffly.She smiles and sits "Whats your stradey"she asks "Kill and win"I say.She sighs and says "We have work to do".After a while Isabelle comes in and says it's time to watch the reapings.Honestly,I dont really pay attencion until we get to district 12."We have to pay attencion to the girl"says Cato.I nod but notice they boy,strong,blue eyes,blond hair.. _Perfect_ I think.I quickly snap out of it and mentally punch myself for thinking that. _He'll be the first I kill..._

 _* **How was that?Was it good?Chapter 3 goes up when i get 3 reviews**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a while.. _Sorry_..heres 3**

 **Dont own HG _blah blah_**

 **Chapter 3**

"Almost time for chariots."says Isabelle.Me and Cato are taken to Beatuy Base Zero and our stylists get to work."Hello,I am Shine."says a skinny woman with golden skin"This is Shane and Shayla."she says pointing to a lady and man with also goldeb skin."We're triplets the 3 Sh's."Says Shane."Now honestly those legs are awful!"says Shayla shreking.They all pin me to a steel chair and get to work.I don't feel pain.Careers don't feel.After about 3 hours they admire me "Anthor job well done."says Shane wiping "sweat"." _Job well done?_ _.You left me ready for slaughter_ I think darkly.I force a smile and leaded to see my stylist."Hello I am your stylist Cassandra"says a woman with a long lepoard tail.I nod and look away."You and Cato will wear this."she says taking out a fury outfit with leparod prints."What the fuck is this,I am not wearing that shit I rather go naked!"I yell."Good idea lets have you and Cato spray painted in gold."she says clapping her hands.I want to strangle the crap out of her but sigh.

I'm dressed in a one piece golden swimsuit covered in gold spray paint.I see Peeta look at me and wink I then mentally slap myself.Cato is no better he has golden shorts and spray paint on."Who's fucking idea was this."he mutters.I shrug..We and One are very undecent.

.Glimmer has a see through silver dress and Marvel has sliver shorts."Clove and Cato tributes of Two!"yells Templesmith.The crowd goes wild and I see my reflecion.My black hair is curly behind my back,golden eyeshadow brings out my green eyes..I look stunning..I smirk enjoying my moment untill they start chanting "Katniss and Peeta!".Fury rises inside of me and I turn.Tweleve is on fire and Katniss is holding my mans..I mean Peeta's hand. _She'll pay_ I think."You did wonderful untill Twelve came."says Enboria "No way!"I say sacrtatlicly."They have to pay."says Cato.I nod _pay they will_

 **Aye how was that?Should I contine?Trying to update quickly**

 **~Ashxa**


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up my head feels fuzzy from last night chariots ride.I check my alarm clock to see it marked _6:45._ I hop off of bed and shower since today we start our training session.I hit the bland shampoo, which smells like nothing,and put on a black shirt and jeans with Nikes.Enboria is there eating pancakes and coffee."Mornin."I say fake yawning.I sit and serve myself waffles,bacon,and orange juice."Now I want you to get along with the Carees."she says sipping coffee."What am I,5?"I say sacrtasticly.She rolls her eyes, moments afterwards Cato walks in with his mentor Alexander.They both grab a protien bar, nod at us and head out.Enboria shakes her head and says "It's like they're the same person."and walks out.

 **Short I know (rolls eyes) next one is training :)** ***** **~Ashxa :D**


End file.
